paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Crimson Rose Cutscenes
These are Cutscenes for Pups and the Crimson Rose, Please enjoy, and comment on this, m'kay? Cutscene 1: Pup in Training *Title Card with Alex Porter on it Alex: Pups and the Ransom! *Alex Porter enters the Lookout, only to find that it is completly empty Alex: Ryder? You there? Hello?? I'm here for my first day of training! Odd, he's normally around the Lookout... *Alex Porter hears the noise of grunting coming from downstairs Alex: Huh? What's that noise?? Better find out what it is! *He uses the elevator to go down to the basement. The elevator stops at the basement. Alex: Wow... so this is what the Lookout's Basement looks like! Huh? What's this? *He sees a belt on a wall that says "Lightweight Boxing Champion" Alex: Zack "Smooth" Ryder Jr, Light Heavyweight Undefeated Boxing Champion of Adventure Bay?! I didn't know Ryder was a boxer! *He hears the sound of a heavy bag being punched Alex: Where is that coming from?! *He walks to the where the noise is coing from. It turns out that Zack Ryder Jr. punching a Heavy Bag Ryder: And Zack "Smooth" Ryder Jr. unleashes a devastating uppercut and finishes his foe with his signature move, the MAXIMUM OveRyde! *He does a series of fast and powerful punches and ends with a ferocious uppercut that launches the heavy bag into the air Alex: (Surprised and Impressed) Wow... That. Was. AMAZING!! Where did you learn to do that?! Ryder: Oh, hey there Alex! I'm just practing my punches on the heavy bag. Yep! Back then I was the fastest and quickest boxers in the world! 70 wins, 0 losses, and I won all of them by Knock Out with my most powerful move, MAXIMUM OveRyde! Alex: So that explains all those pictures of you boxing! Ryder: Yep! *Alex sees a photo of a Blue eyed, Blonde haired kid in navy boxing gear Alex: Only question is, who's this blonde boxer? Ryder: Oh, that. That there is Kenneth "The Knockout Kid" Smith, he was both my sparring partner and best friend! I normally knock him out in the first round everytime, but I let him win to show him graditude. Alex: Wow... anyway, shall we start my first day of training! Ryder: Oh right, but before we start, here's your offical PAW Patrol vest and badge. Alex: Wait, does that mean I'm an offical member now?! Ryder: Well, maybe if you prove yourself later in your course of time. Alex: Can I still keep the vest? Ryder: Sure, anyway... Let's start shall we? Alex: Woo-Hoo, yeah! Ryder: Okay Alex, let's go! Cutscene 2: The Message Ryder: Great job Alex! You are now an official member of the PAW Patrol! Alex: Wow, thanks Ryder! Ryder: Give me a minute to upgrade your Super Trike and you'll be all set! Alex: Thanks Ryder! *Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge Katie: Come on Cali, just one bath and you'll be all clean! Cali: Mrow! *Suddenly, a rustling noise is heard. Katie: Huh, did you hear that Cali? Cali: Mrow? *An evil shadow enters the Vet, causing the color of the shop to be melochromatic Katie: Huh, whoever is here must be an Emo. And you know how much I hate emos right Cali? Cali: Mrow! *The shadow seems to be closer Katie: Wait, whoever you are, Grim Reaper or Mugger, just note I am a Phoenix Belt in Karate and I am not afraid to Karate Chop you! *The Shadow Divebombs them Katie: AAAH!!!!!!! *Scene changer: PAW Patrol Badge Ryder: Okay Alex, say hello to the Ultra Trike! *Alex's Trike is now decorated with futuristic armor Alex: Wow! Thanks Ryder! Ryder: Your welcome! *Ryder's Pup Pad rings Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! ????: Hello there, Zackary Ryder Jr! Ryder: Who are you?? ????: I am so sorry, my manners seem to have flew out the window.. I am Night Ryder and I have dire news... Ryder: What's the Emergency? Night Ryder: Your friend Katie has been kidnapped. Ryder: By who? Night Ryder: Me! Ryder: WHAT!? Katie: Ryder! Help me! Ryder: Don't worry Katie! We'll save you! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Night Ryder: Good luck! You'll need it. MUHUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ryder: Grr...... *Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-Pad Ryder: PAW Patrol! To the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! *The pups head to the elevator, where all the other pups had already entered the elevator expect for a certain Dalmatian Marshall: Wait for me! WHOAWHOAWHOA!!! *Marshall crashes into the pups, the aftermath of it puts them in a human pyramid Marshall: I fell as this is a odd structure indeed. *As the pups laugh, the elevator goes up and puts on the Pups gear. The pups jump out of the elevator to the observatory Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder and Alex: Okay pups! We have an emergency! Alex: Oh sorry. Ryder: That's okay Alex! Rubble: What's he doing here? Ryder: He is now an official member of the PAW Patrol Pups: Cool! Ryder: Anyway... now for the emergency! *He presses the Pup Pad to show it on the screen Ryder: A villain named Night Ryder has kidnapped both Katie and Cali! Pups: GASP! Ryder: So we need to figure out if Night Ryder had left any clues. *Ryder presses Chase's icon Ryder: Chase, I need you to search for evidence in Katie's Grooming Shop Chase: Chase is on the case! *Ryder presses Marshall's icon Ryder: Marshall, there's been some strange fires popping up around Adventure Bay. Can you and Alex take care of them and find out what's causing them? Marshall: Ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue! Alex: On the Virge of success! Ryder: What's that? Alex: It's my new catchphrase! Ryder: Okay... PAW Patrol is on a roll! Pups: Howl! *Ryder and Alex head down the fireman's pole. Chase and Marshall use the slide to head down to their vechiles. Ryder rides of with Chase to Katie's while Alex rides of with Marshall to City Hall. Cutscene 3: Meet Scratcher "Logan" Hinako Ryder: Find anything yet Chase? Chase: Nope, still looking! (He continues sniffing around Katie's shop until he bumps into a goldenrod colored Calico. The song Master Blaster by Inspector Marceau plays) ????: OW! Watch where you're going! Chase: Sorry about that sir! ????: Well ya should be! I'm trying to figure out a kidnapping! Chase: That's sorta what we're doing... ????: Oh, oops! Anyway, guess I forgot to mention my name. I am Scratcher "Logan" Hinako, Part of the Los Angles division of the Multiversal Protection Squad! But you can call me Logan if you want. Chase: Well, nice to meet you and... *Ryder's Pup-Pad rings Ryder: Hey there Marshall, what's wrong? Marshall: We figured out what was causing those fires! Ryder: What was it? Marshall: A seagull! Ryder: Huh? Alex Porter: It seems as though a guy named General Seagull was the one behind them! Plus, he has a ransom note sent by Night Ryder! We need backup! Ryder: Right, then! We'll come and help! I'll call in Skye and Rocky to help as well! *Ryder presses Skye and Rocky's faces on his pup-pad to call the two. Ryder: Rocky, Skye! Alex and Marshall are in trouble! I need Rocky to use his catapult to stop any of Genreal Seagull's minions and Skye to take care of aerial attackers! Skye: This pup's gotta fly! Rocky: Green means go! Alex: Don't you think you should help as well Ryder? Ryder: Good point, Logan: A seagull... GASP! That stupid bird again! Ryder: You know who the guy is Logan? Logan: Tech yeah! He's one of the Multiverse's most wanted criminals! Chase: How could a seagull be a criminal? Logan: He basically lead an army of Seagulls on innocent sea turtles to chew up! But his plans were foiled by a certain team of pups! Wait just a minute! Are you the leader of that gang of dogs?! Ryder: The correct term is pups and yes. Just not sure why he'd get mad at us..... Anyway, let's go Chase! *Ryder and Chase head out off the shop and ride off to City Hall Logan: Hey! Wait for me! (Logan sees that the two had drove away to City Hall.) Logan: Fine then, I have my own method of Transportation. Morphboard! (He pulls out an Orange and Midnight Blue Skateboard, and rides off to City Hall) Logan: No pet left behind! Cutscene 4: The King of the Seagulls General Seagull: GAH!!!!!!!!!! You ignorant buffoons! You beaten my minions that quickly!? How dare you?! For too long we've been the ones who had eaten nothing but trash!! Until that day the sea turtle eggs appeared near the beach, they looked yummy..... Until that ignorant kid of a Porter ruined our seafood buffet! Alex: Hey! No need insulting my family name just because you rats with wings never got to eat turtle soup doesn't mean you have to blame it on all of the PAW Patrol! No job is too big, no pup is too small! And another job will be well done! General Seagull: Well then, minions! Time to ruffle all of your feathers and turn them into quilts!! Ryder: Not gonna happen you slimy seagull! Okay pups, time to put this birdie back in it's cage! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Cutscene 5: This Cat's On The Act! General Seagull: You shall be doomed for all eternity!!! *He faints Alex: That'll surely ruffle your feathers!! Chase: Now then, to see what that note says. *Chase picks up the note Chase: "You've dealt with these tuxedo birds before, but this one shall be in it's own middle hole." What in the world does that mean?? Logan: It's obviously a riddle note, Night Ryder normally tries to put the next pieces of his fortress' maps and accompany them with sticky notes Ryder: So do you know what it means? Logan: Unfortunately no. Ryder: And what do you mean by: "Fortress Maps??" Logan: I mean one of these pieces *He holds up a golden map piece Ryder: So, you actually know who Night Ryder is? Logan: Well, kinda. Thing is, he sorta separated me from my brother and sister..... I miss them, and home is about a 1000 miles away..... Alex: Ah, poor little guy, wanna join the PAW Patrol? Logan: Well, I figure if your leader allows me to...... Ryder: Well, if you know so much about Night Ryder and his minions, he can be an advantage to the playing field! Logan: Yes!!! *Later, the pups are at Logan's ceremony Ryder: Logan, do you promise to do your best, do be there whenever help is needed? Logan: Well, okay but I'm not sure about my position?? Ryder: How about..... Surveillance Cat? Logan: Then in that case, yes! Ryder: Then here is your official pup-tag and authentic Binoculars! Logan: Wow...... Ryder: One last thing, there's a surprise waiting for you at the bottom of the slide! Go for it! Logan: Right then!! Whho-hoo! *Logan slides down and lands in a Midnight Blue Ferrari Logan: So this is for me?? Ryder: You'll be a great member towards our team Logan, so remember to do your best! Logan: Thanks Ryder. Cutscene 6: Cat Like Intelligence Powers Robot Puppy Influence *Title Card with Logan on it with a Gearbox like Background Logan: Pups and the Steaming Sourpuss! *The episode starts in Logan's Pup-house or Cat-house if you will. With him working on something... Logan: Let's see here.... Connect Wire A to Wire B and then cross them into a pretzel, then place Upgrade Hard-drive: Whiskey Echo Alpha Papa Oscar November and add Dialogue Chip: Charlie Uniform Romeo Tango India Sierra... And done! Now to give this to Ryder.... *Ryder is playing on his Pup Pad when Logan calls him Ryder: Hey there Logan, what's up? Logan: I have a surprise for you Ryder! Look outside! Ryder: Why should I look out- (He sees a brand new updated version of Robo-Pup flying around the Lookout) Oh my god.... It can't be!! *He runs outside to see it for himself Robo-Pup: Good morning Ryder sir! Ryder: You fixed him! You really really fixed him! Logan: Hey, it's what I do. Ryder: It's like the incident never happened! Logan: What incident? Ryder: Well, you see before you came into the PAW Patrol, there was a problem with Robo-Pup when I made him. When Marshall broke his antenna, Robo-Pup lost control over town resorting in us to find and shut him off to fix him! But it didn't turn out as planned.... *Ryder then flashes back to when the Pups captured Robo-Pup Ryder: Sorry little guy, turning off Robo-Pup now... *Robo-Pup is turned off Ryder: *Sigh* Oh well, back to the drawing board.... Rocky: Wait Ryder, I have something that can help! This spare antenna should do it! *Just then a Seagull grabs the Purple antenna that was going to fix Robo-Pup and flies away Rocky: Uh-oh! Ryder: Stop that seagull! *The pups run after the seagull, and near Robo-Pup Beta lies for his shutoff, A Dark Shadow looks above it. It looks like a computer chip mixed in with a Calico ????: (Laughs Evilly) Now it's time to make this good pup go bad!! *The Calico infects Robo-Pup with a virus known as the Y2KFNAF1987 Virus and warps out Zuma: Man, that seagull put up a nasty battle! Ryder: Now to fix Robo-Pup! *Robo-Pup Beta then turns on by himself but instead of Blue friendly eyes, they are instead Red Murderous Eyes Robo-Pup Beta: (Evil Bark) Rubble: Yikes! That is not good.... *Robo-Pup Beta then turns into Mega-Man like robot Ryder: I don't remember putting that in his software! Robo-Pup, stop right now! *Robo-Pup Beta disobeys and speeds through the PAW Patrol Marshall: What just happened?! Ryder: I don't know! Someone or something must be controlling it! I don't have control! Robo-Pup Beta: Directive: Terminate PAW Patrol! Active Termination Mode! *Robo-Pup Beta then turns into a Giant Sized Killer Robot Mecha Ryder: Oh man, this is not good at all! Marshall: I'll take care of it! *Ruff* Water Cannon! *Marshall sends out his Hose Marshall: Water Spray! *Marshall uses his hose to spray Robo-Pup Beta causing him to short circuit and turn to normal size Ryder: Robo-Pup! Rocky: Don't worry Ryder, I still have the antenna! *The seagull then swoops down and EATS the antenna Skye: I'm not going after him! Marshall: I'm very sorry Ryder! I didn't mean to- Ryder: (Sadly) It's okay Marshall, *sigh* I guess I'm not good at robotics at all.... Pups, while you were all good pups and you saved the day.... they'll be no time to play around Adventure Bay.... Robo-Pup just wasn't ready for you.... We should head back to the Lookout now.... You guys can play Pup Pup Boogie if you want.... I'll just be in my room, tearing apart the only robot I ever made.... *sigh* I'm so sorry this all happened.... Rocky: After all that hard work we did.... Ryder: It's just another idea for the trash.... *The Flashback ends Logan: (Crying) That is the most saddest story I have ever heard! Ryder: But thanks to you, I'm glad Robo-Pup is back! But where's the remote? Logan: There is none! I put A.I. into Robo-Pup, that way he can help on missions! Ryder: You mean rescues? Logan: Yeah, whatever. *Ryder's Pup Pad Rings Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Mayor Goodway: Ryder, it's a disaster! Ryder: What's wrong Mayor Goodway? Chickaletta is missing? Grover Goodway's statue is underwater? Mayor Goodway: Well, actually this is a more unusual disaster... A giant Steam powered Penguin is attacking Adventure Bay! Ryder: You mean Steampunk? Mayor Goodway: Oh, is that what they call it? I thought it was steam powered.... Anyway, it's not that bad, it's caused so far no damage to Adventure Ba- *Hears a noise outside of City Hall* Okay so it caused a little damage but only to the flower- *Another noise is heard* And seems to have sliced off Grover Goodway's Top Hat, but I assure you- *Another noise is heard, this time it's Cap'n Turbot screaming: Gah! Cold flippers, cold flippers, COLD FLIPPERS!!!!* And it seems to have made Capt'n Turbot have frostbite, but I'm am sure that- Ryder: How about we come over there before something else bad happens? Mayor Goodway: Oh what could possibly go- *Another noise is heard* On second thought get all Pups on deck. QUICKLY!!! Ryder: Don't worry Mayor Goodway, no job is too big, no pup is too small! *Ryder then presses the special compartment on his Pup-Pad Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! *The PAW Patrol head towards the Lookout's elevator except a certain Dalmation Marshall: Here I come! Whoawhoawhoa!! *Marshall crashes into the pups, with Logan being the one untouched Logan: Does that happen everytime? Marshall: Yeah, it's in my blood, my ancestors were pretty clumsy... *The Pups laugh as they do the elevator goes up having the Pups change into there gear. Since Logan joined the PAW Patrol, he is between Zuma and Rubble Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay PAW Patrol, I have good and bad news! The good news is, Logan fixed Robo-Pup so he'll be able to help out on missions! Pups: Cool! Ryder: The bad news is, A giant Steam Powered Penguin is causing trouble in Adventure Bay! Pups: GASP! Ryder: I'll need all pups on deck for this mission, General Seagull may have been easy, but this guy is WAY more tougher! All right, PAW Patrol.... Alex: Is on a roll! Oh, sorry Ryder... Ryder: It's okay Alex, PAW Patrol is on a roll! *Ryder and Alex head down the Fireman's pole while the pups use the slide to head to their vechiles and ride off to City Hall Cutscene 7: The Steam Punk Cutscene 8: Artic Antagonist Cutscene 9: Birth of Night Ryder Logan: Now then, let's see who's really inside this mecha! *Logan tries to get the middle of the Penguin Mecha open, but then slingshots himself into City Hall's bell. Logan: I'm good! Rocky: Tsk tsk tsk..... Watch the experts. *Ruff* Pincer! *He uses his Robot Claw to open up the mecha's inside. Revealing that the pilot of the mecha is..... PAW Patrol: *GASP* Mayor Humdinger!? Mayor Humdinger: Oh, um..... I can explain! Ryder: You.... Rotten...... Little..... Ballonatic!!!! *Marshall, Alex and Rocky restrain him. Marshall: Easy there, Ryder. Just calm down... calm down..... There there, easy now..... Alex: But why Mayor Humdinger? Why did you make a mecha to destroy Adventure Bay? Mayor Humdinger: Oh! Well, actually it's a pretty funny story really. ... I could explain it if you want. Chase: Yeah do that before Ryder's head explodes. Mayor Humdinger: It was after the Cake baking contest. * He flashbacks Mayor Goodway: Well Mayor Humdinger, looks like you'll need a little bit more hot air in your balloon cake next year. Mayor Humdinger: Oh you'll see! There'll be a lot more hot air in it next year! Mayor Humdinger: (Narrating) After losing to Mayor Goodway two times in a row, I figured I would create an evil Ryder to help me in the Future! Mayor Humdinger: Now then, I just combine Ryder's DNA with the element of darkness... and Voila! My creation was created before my very eyes.. It had stepped out of his Cryogenic chamber, and there he was... NIGHT RYDER! Mayor Humdinger: Yes! HAHAHA!!! Now to take him for a test run... I decided to see how well his power is before he helps me out. Mayor Humdinger: Okay Night Ryder, just destroy the fake dummies I laid out for you, this will be the combat test. Ready? Night Ryder: Yes master.... Mayor Humdinger: Please. just call me Dad... Anyway, go! *Chase interrupts Chase: So, he's like your son? Mayor Humdinger: I didn't know what I was thinking either... anyway... *The Flashback continues He had when through the Training dummies without hassle, completely obliterating them in his path. I was surprised. Mayor Humdinger: That was... average.... But now for the speed test.. just destroy the target in the fastest time possible. Ready? Go! He had unleashed a fury of jabs, hooks and impaled the target with a.. SPIKY DRILL ON HIS HAND?! Mayor Humdinger: WHAT THE?! Suddenly, I saw that his power meter had overgrew! I had to shut him off! Mayor Humdinger: Night Ryder stop!! The test is over! Night Ryder: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! I couldn't believe it... my creation had overgrew into a monstrous being with unstoppable power.. Mayor Humdinger: Oh my god... I created a Monster!! I couldn't let my genetically engineered son put Foggy Bottom in ruins! So, I had pulled out something that can store his power... Mayor Humdinger: Of course! The Crimson Rose! This can help! Crimson Rose! Crimson Rose: What can I do for you ssssir??? Mayor Humdinger: Store Night Ryder's power before he causes havoc! Crimson Rose: Your wish is my command! The Crimson Rose had sucked up all of Night Ryder's power before he became TOO Powerful. I realized that he was too advanced to help me. So I had locked him back into his chamber. Or so I thought. A few months later, he had escaped and he's kidnapped Katie! So you see, this is all my fault... I hope the PAW Patrol can stop him, because if not... who will? *The Flashback ends Ryder: So, what your saying is... You were trying to find Night Ryder? Mayor Humdinger: Yeah, guess that explains why it was after you. But thanks for snapping it out of it's evil trance. Ryder: Whenever there's trouble, just yelp for help! Mayor Humdinger: Oh, and one more thing, take this! *Mayor Humdinger hands Ryder a Golden Map piece, similar to the one General Seagull had. Ryder: Huh, I've seen this somewhere before... Mayor Humdinger: Let me guess, Night Ryder sent out some of his minions to end you? Ryder: How do you know? Mayor Humdinger: Mayor Goodway told me. Ryder: I thought you were rivals with her. Mayor Humdinger: Well, I am but I told her that if Night Ryder were to spread more of theses minions, it'll end both of our towns. Zuma: So Night Ryder took control of Foggy Bottom? Mayor Humdinger: Yeah..... Mind if I.... Um..... Stay with you for a couple of days? Ryder: Of cour- Mayor Goodway: ARE YOU NUTS?! Ryder, please say no, you don't know if you can trust him!! Ryder: Look Mayor Goodway, we have two major missions on our paws, Find the rest of these pieces and Find Katie! You have to send out an alert to Everyone in Adventure Bay! We need all the help we can get! Mayor Goodway: Well, fine..... Mayor Humdinger.... You can stay at The Lookout until this is over! Ryder: What!? Why can't he stay in your off- Mayor Humdinger: Oh, thank you so much Ryder! *He hugs him hard Ryder: GAH! No problem, expect your squishing me with that hug of yours!! Mayor Humdinger: Oh, sorry! So... wanna be bunk mates? Ryder: Well..... *Later at the Lookout, the pups are getting ready to sleep Mayor Humdinger: So, Ryder what do you wanna do? Ryder: Well, I'm just gonna figure out what those map pieces are gonna do to help us out. Mayor Humdinger: Well, okay, I'll just head to sleep early, night roomie! *Ryder heads up to the observatory while Mayor Humdinger and the pups go to sleep. Zuma: (to Rocky) Do you think Wyder can twy to handle Mayow Humdingew? Rocky: I'm not sure... I'd give him 2 or 4 days. Zuma: Right then, good night. Cutscene 10: Super Spy Chase is on the case! *Title card with Chase on it Chase: Pups and the Darkling! *Ryder is investigating the 2 Golden Maps pieces from General Seagull and Mayor Humdinger Ryder: I don't get it.... How are these two pieces gonna help us find Katie?? Alex: Are you still pondering about those pieces and sad that Katie's been kidnapped? Ryder: Yeah, I really miss her... Alex: Is it because you love her??? Ryder: (Blushes) Wha- of course not, I j-j-just... *sigh* Alright fine, I like her okay? You got me, I sorta had a little bit of a crush on her. Alex: A little? Ryder: Okay fine, thing is, she's so... gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and she's always there for me... Alex: So like a HUGE crush on her? Ryder: Okay fine, a huge crush on her then. I still remember how we first met... *Ryder flashes back to when Chase, Marshall and Rocky were apart of the PAW Patrol and they were helping Katie and Cali out of their burning clinic Ryder: Looks like I'm gonna have to get her myself! Chase: No Ryder, it's too dangerous! *Ryder heads into the building to try and find Katie and Cali Ryder: Hello? Where are you!? Katie: We're over here! *Ryder runs over to her Ryder: Are you okay? Katie: Yeah, I'm fine really, I'm a little bit burned but at least I- *Ryder and Katie instantly locked eyes, his dark brown eyes met with her crystal blue eyes, they both blushed when they saw each other. With a bunch of a little hearts dancing atop both of their heads. They felt like the arrow of Cupid had struck their hearts at the same time. Ryder: (Thinking) She's so.... pretty.... Katie: (Thinking) He's so.... handsome.... Chase: Ryder are you okay in there?! *The two lovestruck kids fall out of their trance. Ryder: Oh, right! Come on, I'll get you out of here! Katie: Okay, hurry Cali! Cali: Mrow! *Ryder, Katie and Cali escape from the burning clinic Katie: Thank you so much for saving me! Ryder: (Blushing) Well, it's all in a d-d-day's w-w-work.... Katie: How can I ever thank you!? *The two kids look at each other, seeming to be getting closer by the minute. They kiss and then brake apart blushing Ryder: (Narrating) And ever since then, I've had a crush on her. *The flashback ends Ryder: I was gonna tell her how I feel about her but Night Ryder had to kidnap her! OH! I am going to kill that jerk! Alex: Easy Ryder, no need to get all worked up! *Ryder's Pup-Pad rings Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Mayor Goodway: Ryder, it's Mayor Goodway. Ryder: Hey Mayor Goodway, how did your speech go? Mayor Goodway: Yep! And already all of Adventure Bay is going to help the PAW Patrol find those pieces to save and find Katie and Cali! And I just got word from your Alien friend saying that he's found something! Ryder: Let me guess, another note by Night Ryder? Mayor Goodway: Yes, and it's located in a dark forest! Think the PAW Patrol can go through the forest to find whoever has the next note? Ryder: Don't worry Mayor Goodway, no job is too big, no pup is too small! Mayor Goodway: You made need a few flashlights though. Ryder: I have something even better then Flashlights! It'll help more. *Ryder presses the special compartment on his Pup-Pad Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Rubble: YAWN! Already? Well there goes my beauty rest! *The pups enter the elevator, and Marshall of course, isn't there. Marshall: I'm coming! *Marshall trips himself, crashing into the pups Marshall: I'm okay! *The pups laugh, as the elevator goes up, the pups get their gear on and exit the elevator and line up in their positions. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups, we have an emergency! *Ryder uses the Pup-Pad to show it Ryder: Mayor Goodway told me that another part of Night Ryder's map is in a dark forest, and we must get it! *Ryder presses Skye's icon Ryder: Skye, I'll need you to help deal with flying foes that might appear in the forest. Skye: Let's take to the sky! *Ryder presses Logan's icon Ryder: Logan, I need your cat-like sensing to scan the area for the piece of the map. Logan: This cat's on the act! *Ryder presses Chase's icon Ryder: Chase, I need you and your Night Vision Goggles to find our way through the forest! Chase: Chase is on the- Wait, Night Vision? Ryder: Oh right, I almost forgot! I have a special surprise for you Chase. It'll help you during night-time missions *Ryder reveals a cape covering a brand new suit for Chase Ryder: Ta-da! Pups: Whoa..... Chase: Is that for me Ryder sir? Ryder: Yep! I call it the Super Spy gear! Chase: Super Spy? That's a great name! Ryder: Try it on! Chase: Okay, let me just... WHOA!! *A Rock and Roll/8-bit mix of Secret Agent Man plays in the background, while Chase transforms into a neon lighted version of his gear Chase: Super Spy Chase is on the case!! Pups: Whoa..... Ryder: I upgraded your Pup-Pack and added a helmet into the mix! That way you can use zip-lines and night vision goggles to help during night missions! Chase: How do I look? Skye: You look.... handsome..... I mean, cool! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! *Ryder and Alex head down the fireman's pole. Chase and Logan use the slide to head down to their vehicles, with Skye not entering her's Skye: *Ruff* Wings! *Her wings come out of her Pup-Pack Skye: This pup's gotta fly! *The pups, Alex and Ryder ride off to the dark forest of Adventure Bay Cutscene 11: Meet Darappa "Monty" Hinako Cutscene 12: King Galaxta Cutscene 13: Let's Stretch To The Rescue!! Cutscene 14: Hotel PAW Patrol Cutscene 15: The Night Chandaler Cutscene 16: Psycho Chasing! Cutscene 17: No More Running Around!! Cutscene 18: Bates Bot Not Psycho No More! Cutscene 19: The Crop Caper Cutscene 20: Meet Watto Willingham Cutscene 21: The Purple Jellyfish Cutscene 22: Hungry Little Fellow Ain't Ya? Cutscene 23: Supernatural Spells Cutscene 24: Hassle In The Castle Cutscene 25: The Upside Down Castle Spell Cutscene 26: Tricky Business Cutscene 27: Breaking the Spell Cutscene 28: A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Problem Cutscene 29: Meet Suzan "Sagwa" Hinako Cutscene 30: The Madame's Ballroom Cutscene 31: Silent But Sucessful! Cutscene 32: The Mystery Continues! Cutscene 33: It Does Exist! Suzan: So who is this so called " Adventure Bay Snow Monster" anyway? Jake: (On Intercom) He's this monster that is rumored to live up on my mountain for quite sometime now. Ryder: Jake send us here to investigate to see if it was the real deal, but it turned out to Be Chickaletta, Garbie and Bettina in a snow covered berry tree. Alex: How did they even get up to the mountain in the first place? Chase: That I am not sure, but let's hope the one we must investigate now is another hoax! *A loud roar is heard Rubble: W-W-What was that?! Alex: You don't think that.... Nah! I'm sure that it is not... * A louder roar is heard Suzan: What was that?! *A 6 eyed 3 headed snowman like monster appears in front of them Rubble: Is that.... T-T-T-T-T-THE!!!! Rubble and Alex: ADVENTURE BAY SNOW MONSTER!!!! Ryder: Oh come on guys, I'm not sure that is the Real Adventure Bay Snow Monster! It could be Bettina, Chickaletta and Garbie in a Snow Covered Tree! Farmer Yumi: (On Intercom) Um Ryder, I don't want to rub salt on the wound.... But Bettina and Garbie are at my farm in their pens! Mayor Goodway: (On intercom) And Chickaletta is in my office. Ryder: Does that mean.... Nah! I'm sure that it's not actually the.. *Ryder pulls the bottom head's face thinking that it's a tree, but it's not. Head 3: Um, will you quit PULLING APART MY FACE DUDE!?! Ryder: GAH! Head 2: You dare disturb our berry patch, you are now going to be smashed!! *Head 1 shoots itself at Ryder Ryder: Whoa! Ryder dodges it's fire Ryder: Looks like I was wrong! Rubble: Ya think!? Head 1: Come back! If you stop running I promise your demises will be swift! Ryder: That's what you think! Okay pups, let beat the slush out of this monster! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Snow Monster: ROAR!!!!!!! Cutscene 34: Frozen No More! Cutscene 35: The Cold Feeling Of Defeat..... Cutscene 36: Bottle Rocket Science Cutscene 37: The Tigeress Cutscene 38: The Dragon of the Night Cutscene 39: Rescusing Kiko and Asking Her Out (Alex unties Kiko's ropes, freeing her) Kiko: Thank you all so much for rescuing me! Ryder: It's all in a day's work Kiko. Remember, when ever there's trouble just yelp for help! Logan: Hey Ryder, look! Another peice of the map! We just need one more to go in order to save your sweetheart! Suzan: What about the note? Logan: It says: The last peice's place used to be a Funhouse, but now it's full of evil clowns! You may have stop the countdown, but you'll still be burned down. Ryder: I'll figure out it's location later. For now, Alex, you have something to say to Kiko? Alex: (Nervous) Um... Well.... Ryder: (Whispers) You can do it. Alex: Kiko, I r-r-r-really l-l-like you.... Ever since we first met, I sorta had a special connection towards you. It's just that, you're so.... pretty.... Kiko: Well, thing is Alex, I kinda.. like you as well... But for your Adventurous Spirt. Alex: (Blushes) Well, I am very curious ya know. Kiko (Giggles) Alex: Haha.... (The two kids look at each other and they seem to be coming closer to each other slowly. Then, the two lean in and they kiss. Causing the two kids to blush) Alex: So, would you like to.... watch the Firework Perfromance with me?? (He finches and waits for the rejection from the Black-eyed 7-year old) Kiko: Yes, I would love to. Alex: Okay.... I understand.... wait, what? You said yes?? Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Kiko: Now come on, let's go home, koibito. That means sweetheart. (The PAW Patrol head home to the Lookout, the fireworks fly up into the sky) PAW Patrol: Oooo....... Ahh........... Logan: Psst, Ryder? Can I? Ryder: Go ahead, Logan. Logan: Right then, Monty? Monty: On it! Fire breath! (Monty uses his fire breath to launch to rockets, not knowing that he is tied to one of it's ropes) Monty: Aw nuts.... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! (The firework launches into the sky, Monty then comes back down to earth, mostly burned and torched) Monty: Medic!! (The PAW Patrol laugh, except for Monty) Monty: It itsn't funny guys! Cutscene 40: Raymundo's Rescue Request Cutscene 41: The Shocking Spainel Cutscene 42: The Mirror Labryrinth Cutscene 43: The Kaotic Kat Cutscene 44: The Last Piece For The Map Cutscene 45: Night Ryder's Fortress Cutscene: 46: The DARK Patrol V.S. The PAW Patrol! Cutscene 47: Rose Powered Night Ryder Cutscene 48: Tying The Knot, 50% Cutscene 49: The Night Shall Live On!!! Cutscene 50: Ultra Pup V.S. The Night Maniac Cutscene 51: The End Of The Night! Cutscene 52: Phase 2 Category:Cutscenes